One New Email
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: When Blaine takes advice from Brittany, he learns a couple racy photos can go a long way...


"I just, I just worry about him you know? I mean, he's up in a huge city full of gorgeous men and I'm stuck here." Blaine twisted his lips with his teeth, playing at the hem of his shirt nervously.

"I totally understand." Tina sighed, flipping her braid behind her shoulder. "How do you think I feel? I'm dating the sexiest guy, not to mention the nicest, and he's away at college surrounded by adorable girls."

"This sucks." Blaine declared, falling back onto Tina's bed.

It was Friday night, and Tina was feeling lonely, so she called a couple friends to come over and miss their significant others together.

"You guys worry to much." Brittany said, walking over to sit on the bed with the other two. "I mean, yeah, I was worried Santana might find another girl but I just sent her a racy photo and I know that will keep me on her mind."

The other two perked up a bit.

"Does that seriously work?" Tina gasped.

"It worked great for me." Brittany shrugged carelessly.

"Brittany, that's super dangerous." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's not like Santana would show anyone." Tina scoffed. " And they already had a sex tape released. I personally think that's a great idea. I know Mike would keep it private." Tina smiled. "I think I'll try it."

"If someone found them they could get leaked and ruin our future!" Blaine sputtered.

"Plumbers can fix leaks." Brittany said seriously.

"But no, seriously Blaine, how hot would it be if you suddenly just got an email from Kurt and it was him naked?" Tina's eyebrows shot up. "You'd love it."

Blaine had to admit he would.

"Fine." Blaine said, a blush creeping up his neck. "I just." He gestured to his clothes. "I love my clothes-" He loved them because they reminded him of Kurt-"But I'd feel stupid taking off these for him."

"You do dress like a preschooler." Brittany shrugged. "For a while I thought you came straight from the nursery in our school."

"Wear something hot." Tina suggested.

"Like, S and M….?" Blaine's face exploded with color.

"No!" Tina laughed. "More like H and M. Just wear a tighter black v neck and some nice jeans and do your hair like the Dalton days, and you'll feel super sexy, guaranteed." She finished with a wink.

"I don't know…"

"Let me style you." She squealed, yanking him up and getting to work.

A few hours later Blaine was awkwardly standing in front of his camera, wearing just what Tina told him to. He had to admit, he felt pretty hot.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered, and set his camera to take a picture every ten seconds.

Click. Lift off the shirt. Click. Shirt on the floor. Click. Ok, time for the belt. Click. Pants…

After a couple more shots, Blaine jammed his memory card into his computer and watched them load, attaching them to an email and clicked send as past as possible so he didn't lose his nerve.

He watched the email send and sighed a shaky breath, closing his eyes and wishing for the best.

Meanwhile, in New York, Kurt was doing something very different.

"I'm so excited to share an apartment!" Penelope Fields, a cute blonde with wide green eyes who was also attending NYADA, gasped. "You and Rachel seem great! You two aren't like," she leaned in close, impossibly large eyes widening even farther. "A couple are you?"

"Oh no." Kurt laughed, waving the notion off like he waved away the smell of cheap cologne. "Just best friends who need an extra roommate to afford rent."

Penelope laughed. "I understand that. I totes couldn't afford rent by myself either!"

"You want to go grab some takeout?" He offered.

"Totally!" She squealed. "But, can I borrow your laptop first? I just have to check my email, I swear I'll be done super quick."

"Sure! Go ahead." Kurt gestured to it. "I'm gonna go grab Rachael."

Penelope smiled as he walked out of the room, and then opened his laptop, which was already open to an email account. A new one popped on the screen, and she went to close it, but it popped open instead.

She raised her eyebrows with interest as a very, very attractive man appeared on screen. She started to scroll down and saw picture and picture come up, and each one he got more and more… naked.

With a shriek, Penelope scrolled to the top and slammed the laptop closed, acting like it was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Kurt cried, rushing into the room.

"Kurt!" Penelope stared at him, wide eyed. "Are you… are you gay?"

"Um, yes." He laughed. "What gave it away this time? My love for Wicked or my fabulous taste in women's sweaters." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Um, actually, it was your email…"

"What email?" His eyebrows rose.

"Uh, the one some guys sent you of… of…" She shook her head. "I can't believe I was going to ask you out, always did have a thing for gay men…" She rushed out of the room, Kurt gaping at her, before turning to his computer.

Slowly, Kurt sat down in his chair and clicked open his screen. He gaped a little at the picture that popped up; A picture of his incredibly attractive boyfriend looking…. Wow, super hot…. In jeans and a t-shirt he had never seen on him before.

He started to scroll down, and gasped a little as more pictures appeared. First, Blaine taking his shirt off, a little bit of his taunt stomach showing. Then him shirtless, then him without a belt, then him pants less, then him in his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, and then him in… nothing.

And DAMN. Kurt had almost forgotten how good he looked naked. Well, he defiantly wasn't forgetting now.

There were a couple more naked shots after that, and… was that a boner Kurt had? Yup, defiantly a boner… Kurt picked up his telephone, calling Blaine right away.

"Kurt?" Blaine answered immediately, happiness oozing in his voice.

"I got your email." Kurt replied immediately.

"Oh… oh God… oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. Are you mad, or-"

"It was so fucking hot." Kurt rushed breathlessly.

There was a pause on the other line. "Seriously?"

"Oh my god Blaine, seriously, I'm about ready to jerk off at any second."

Blaine laughed a little, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I didn't know how you would take it."

"I loved it, obviously. I think you freaked my roommate out though…"

"What?" Blaine panicked. "Rachel saw them?"

Kurt laughed, and started to explain. They talked on the phone for a while, finally hanging up after multiple I love you's.

The next day at school, Blaine rushed up to Brittany and Tina.

"Brittany!" He shrieked. "You're a genius! The racy photos totally work!"

"Yeah, I knew they would." Brittany laughed as Blaine and Tina squealed. "Santana loves watching me run."


End file.
